Yes, I've lost my mind,A Civil War YGO fic!
by Hinoyo no Ryu Sakura
Summary: (Written by YNRS and TNRS) He's part of the Confederate army, she's a snobby rich Union girl . What happens when he's put on a mission to kill The Union Genral, Is sent to Gettysburg, and falls in love? R&R!!!! Seto/ Anzu-ness!!! might be a temp title.
1. His task

Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Plan  
  
"This will be the perfect way to get back at those Yankee's," A man with a rough voice said.  
  
"Yes sir they will pay for what they did to us," Another man said.  
  
"You are a brilliant solider Seto, without this plan we would probably lose the war," The rough voice man said.  
  
"Just doing my job general," Seto replied.  
  
"Good now go and help the other's prepare to leave," The general ordered.  
  
"Yes sir," Seto replied.  
  
Seto stepped out of the tent; he pulled a strand of his chestnut brown hair out of the way of his deep crystal blue eyes. He looked around silently at the men who were barley recovering from the last battle.  
  
"Those Yankee's will pay for all of this," Seto said with a strait face.  
  
He walked over to the supply wagon, picked up some crates that were full of ammo, and put them in the wagon. That night they were planning to leave for Pennsylvania to attack one of the cities and destroy all Union military personnel as they could. The town they were heading for was Gettysburg. They would destroy any and every man in that town that was in that Union army. Seto kept looking at the men around him, most of them were injured. All of Seto's rage was blasting inside, but he wouldn't show it. He was saving it for the Yanks. Just then he felt a tap on his right shoulder. He turned quickly and noticed it was his general. The general motioned for him to follow, Seto obeyed. The two walked back into the tent. The general's gray hair all messy as and his brown eyes full of exhaustion.  
  
"Seto, I want you to have something," The general said.  
  
"Sir," Seto said a bit confused.  
  
The general went to the back of the tent to grab something. He came back with a brown box. He handed the box to Seto, he opened it. Inside was the most beautiful pistil. Seto picked it up out of its resting position. It was light and already loaded.  
  
"why did you give me this sir?" Seto asked still confused.  
  
"Seto you are like a son to me," The general began, " I want you to kill the Union's general with this."  
  
"Will you do that for me?" The general asked.  
  
"Yes sir," Seto replied.  
  
"good," The general said.  
  
"Make sure the men are ready to move," The general said, "We leave by sundown."  
  
"Sir yes sir," Seto said saluting.  
  
The general nodded as Seto walked out. Everyone had seem to be ready by the time the sun had gone down. Seto stood by the general as they marched out of the camp. Seto now would have his revenge on the union group for killing his father.  
  
That's chapter one review please. 


	2. A pretty girl

Hiya! this is Yami no Ryu Sakura to let you guys know.   
  
****************  
Chapter 2  
  
****************   
Gettysburg Penn. 1863  
  
" Ever since this war came up its been so busy around here." Anzu thought as she looked for a certain kind of Vodka.   
  
" Hey pretty lady, why don't you get me a nice beer." A Union soldier asked her. She groaned and grabbed a glass, filled it with beer and slided it to the soldier.  
  
" Why do I work here? Women aren't made for working in taverns. I should be at home, cleaning and cooking." Anzu thought. Another man walked into the tavern. Anzu groaned, but stopped when she saw his face. He was tall, very tall, he had short brown hair that was kind of messy. But she froze when her eyes met with his icy blue ones. He didn't look like a soldier, he was too dressed up to be a soldier.   
  
" What would you like to drink sir?" She asked.  
  
" Nothing right now." He replied. Anzu nodded and walked away to another customer.   
  
" Now, what to do about killing Genral Grant, wait till the battle, sneak up on him then kill him? No, that would be a little hard to get to him." He thought, he looked at the pistol that was given to him. " Think Seto think! Pretend to be a Union soldier, get to be really close to Gen. Grant, then kill him? Sure, but how would I get a uniform? Duh, ask that girl."   
  
" Exuse me," He said.  
  
" Yes?" Anzu said.  
  
" Can you tell me were I could enlist in the Union army?" Seto asked her.  
  
" Sick of the Confederate jerks aren't you? Aren't we all? You can enlist in the army three blocks that way." Anzu said, and pointed to her left.  
  
" Thank you." He said and left.  
  
" Anything for a cute guy who's actually polite and fed up with the Confederacy." Anzu thought and cotinued to take orders for drinks.  
************  
  
" That girl was really nice, and sort of pretty, " Seto thought as he walked towards the enlisting station. "Yeah, but this killing Gen. Grant is more inportant than a girl. A Union girl for that matter." Seto sighed.  
  
************  
  
" So you went and enlisted huh?" Anzu asked this mysterious stranger that she thought was cute.  
  
" Yeah. Those Confederates will never know what hit them." He said.  
  
" What's your name? " Anzu asked.  
  
" Do I tell her my real name? Or the name I enlisted under? No one really knows my last name. What the heck." Seto thought.  
  
" My name is Kaiba." Seto said. Most people in the Confederate army only knew him by his first name.  
  
" I'm Anzu." She said, " Its a pleasure to meet you Kaiba. " She said.  
  
" Same here." He said, and gave a small smile, which was very unusual for him.  
  
" She has some power over me? What is this?" He asked himself.  
  
" He has some power over me? What is this?" Anzu thought as they stared into each other's blue eyes.  
************  
YNRS: Fast on the romance I know, but it was love at first sight with me and my boyfriend! Anyway Seto and Anzu aren't in love yet, they just admire each other and nothing more. Sorry for shortness!   
HNRS: GO READ OUR OTHER FICS!!! PLEASE!!! WE BEG YOU!!!  
YNRS: YES!!! PLEEEEEEAASE!!!! and watch for new chapter by HNRS!!!! unless she makes me do it!  
HNRS: *Makes dirty face* 


	3. Defult Chapter

HNRS: I guess I didn't have to write this one.  
  
EEVA-Lenna240: No you didn't I wrote it all with a lot of help from you.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Preparations  
  
"Hey Anzu wait up," A voice called.  
  
Anzu turned around to see a girl her age with long brown hair running towards her.  
  
"Hey Kikai," Anzu said smiling.  
  
"Hi," Kikai said.  
  
"So did you here about the big ball tonight?" Kikai asked.  
  
"Yeah I did, but I'm not going," Anzu replied frowning.  
  
"Why not?" Kikai asked a bit of disappointment in her brown eyes.  
  
"Because I don't have a date," Anzu replied.  
  
"So get a Union solider to go with you," Kikai said, " jeez Anzu what about the one that just signed up?"  
  
"Who Kaiba?" Anzu asked, "I don't know."  
  
"Oh come on just to go to the ball," Kikai pleaded.  
  
"Well," Anzu began.  
  
"Anzu come on," Kikai said begging.  
  
"I guess it's ok," Anzu said.  
  
"Yes, good so I guess I'll see you there?" Kikai said smiling.  
  
"I guess so," Anzu replied.  
  
Kikai waved good bye to Anzu and ran back the way she came.  
  
"What have I gotten myself into?" Anzu asked herself.  
  
She walked down the street looking for the young man she met last night. When she finally found him he was speaking with Gen. Grant. She didn't want to interrupt so she waited across the street until they were done talking. When they were done she walked over to Kaiba.  
  
"Good day Gen. Grant," She said politely to the Gen.  
  
"Good day Miss. Anzu," The Gen. replied as he walked away.  
  
When the Gen. was far enough away Anzu turned to Kaiba.  
  
"Hello Kaiba can I ask you something?" Anzu asked him flatly.  
  
"Yes of course," Kaiba, said with no emotion in his face.  
  
"Would you mind going to the ball with me tonight?" She asked politely.  
  
Kaiba just stood there in silence.  
  
"Should I say yes or should I say no?" Kaiba thought, "This could be the perfect chance to get closer to Grant."  
  
"Of course I will Miss. Anzu," Kaiba finally replied.  
  
"Really," Anzu asked a bit surprised that he said yes.  
  
"Yes of course," Kaiba replied smiling.  
  
"Oh good I guess I'll see you then," Anzu said as she turned and walked away.  
  
"Perfect now all I have to do is get close to the girl so I can get even closer to Grant," Kaiba thought while on the outside he gave his world famous death smirk.  
  
EEVA-LEENA240: Now did I do a good job on that one or what?  
  
HNRS: Not bad at all.  
  
EEVA-LEENA240: Thank you for all the nice reviews. =^)  
  
HNRS: Keep them coming.  
  
Both: AND READ OUR OTHER STORIES. 


	4. Confessions

YNRS: We are SOOO glad you guys like our story!!! (NOTE: Both of us would be yankees)  
  
EEVA-LEENA240: We know it very original!!! WE LIKE ORIGINAL!!! this is gonna get kinda sappy, so you have been warned but somebody kinda flamed us. Come on, we're most likely not as old as many of you reading our story, so give us a break on this.  
  
YNRS: Yes, but we don't care!!! We're saving the detail for the real exciting parts!!! but for now, BRING ON MY BELOVED SAPPY!!! MUWAHAHAHA!!!!   
EEVA-LEENA240: Dontcha think you've written enough sappy? I mean sappy is good, but, Yami,  
YNRS: SHADDUP AS I PRESENT THE SAPPY CHAPTER 4!!!!!  
  
**********************  
Chapter 4  
****  
  
Seto Kaiba stood in front of his mirror, thinking about this "Ball" he had to go to with the pretty girl he met yesterday.  
  
" This is only for getting close to Gen. Grant and killing him, I really don't mind having to go with this Anzu, but one problem, I can't dance." Seto thought, " Here goes nothing," Seto walked out the door.  
  
**********   
  
Anzu sat there as hairdressers brushed through her hair, trying to get it into a perfect bun.  
  
" Why do I have to be rich? Then I wouldn't have to go to this ball, I am going to it with that cutie Kaiba I met yesterday, so it shouldn't be that bad." Anzu thought. She was wearing a long blue dress that matched the color of her eyes. Beautiful ribbons covered her dress. She truly did look very stunning.  
  
" There, you're ready Ms. Mazaki." One of the hairdressers said. Anzu nodded and strut out the door.  
  
" You better be there Kaiba." Anzu thought.  
  
*********  
  
" So, where's the cutie?" Kikai asked Anzu. Anzu was biting her lip while scanning the crowd for Kaiba.  
  
" Hold on Kikai, I'm looking for him." Anzu mumbled, " Wait, that's him right there." Kikai looked in the direction Anzu pointed. Her jaw dropped.  
  
" That's the guy you met yesterday? Wow! You really hit the jackpot Anzu!" Kikai said. Anzu smiled and ran over to Kaiba.  
  
" Good evening Kaiba!" She said with a huge smile on her face.   
  
" Good evening Ms. Anzu." Kaiba replied, he sounded a little nervous to Anzu.  
  
" You know you don't have to call me Ms. Anzu, just call me Anzu Okay?" she said. He nodded.  
  
" So, are you two going to dance or what?" Kikai asked. Kaiba bit his lip.  
  
" Only if you go away!!!" Anzu said.  
  
" Fine, I'll go hang around with Raven!" Kikai exclaimed.  
  
" Fine with me!" Anzu said. Kaiba looked at the two of them dumbfoundedly.  
  
" Who's that?" He asked.  
  
" One of my friends." Anzu replied simply, " We better get dancing because Kikai has a bad habit of 'casualy' stalking people." Anzu said. Kaiba sighed and looked at his feet.  
  
" I'm doomed. I never should have agreed to this." He thought.  
  
" You don't know how to dance right?" Anzu asked.  
  
" Yeah, how did you figure that out?" Kaiba asked.  
  
" Easy, the way you're acting." she explained. Anzu gently grabbed Kaiba's left hand with her right, then placed his hand around her waist and placed her right hand on his shoulder. Anzu then entwined the fingers of her left hand with the fingers of Seto's right hand, and brought their hands upward so they were in the position to start to waltz. " Follow my lead."   
  
********  
" WOW KIKAI!!! HE HIS CUTE!!! With saphire eyes, nice figure, how could anyone NOT like that guy." Kikai's friend Raven stated as she stared at Anzu's new dancing partner, who kept looking at his feet, and at Anzu's feet.  
  
" I told you! I just haven't figured out his name yet." Kikai said. Both Kikai and Raven gigled as two handsome young men approched them.  
  
********  
  
" See? Its not that hard!" Anzu smiled, Kaiba gave her a real smile, not a death smirk, but a real sincere smile.  
  
" Yeah, I guess so," Kaiba mumbled.  
  
" You know, you should smile more often. They really fit your face well Kaiba." Anzu stated.  
  
" You really think so?" Kaiba asked.  
  
" Yes, I do. " Anzu said as she stared into his eyes, " He's so sweet. He acts so dumb and clueless, but I know he's smart. And I know those beautiful sapphire eyes of his are in fact hiding somthing very important. But everyone has a secret or two. He's way to good for me, he's a knight in shining armor, when I'm just a snobby rich girl. But I think I really love him. I guess that silly saying 'Love at first sight' is really true." Anzu thought.  
  
" Who am I kidding. If she finds out I'm really a confederate soldier, she wouldn't like me. If I took her back to Georgia with me, she'd let all my slaves go. Ok Seto, get your act together, you don't have time to mess around with some girl who probably was just looking for someone to go to this ball with her. But she did ask me, so she must like me to some extent." Kaiba thought. As Anzu looked into his eyes, she noticed they explained his true personality to her. A sweet guy, afraid to show it, but she couldn't exactly prove it.  
  
************  
  
" They look so cute together." Ravens said as she placed her long black hair behind her ear.  
  
" Yeah, those guys from before were really cute, but not as cute as Anzu's guy." Kikai mumbled.  
  
" We should be happy for Anzu." Raven said.  
  
" Yeah, I am, but he's so cute." Kikai complained.  
  
" Stop the moaning." Raven playfully punched Kikai in the shoulder. Kikai rolled her eyes.  
  
************  
  
Kaiba and Anzu continued to dance together. Kaiba ocasionally looking down at his or Anzu's feet. Kikai and Raven, however continued to stare at Anzu's new partner. Kaiba was quite the looker. But the ball eventually had to come to an end.  
  
" Thank you for coming here. I know you probably had much better things to do than come to a silly ball with a silly, snobby rich girl." Anzu said.  
  
" No, not really." Kaiba said with another sweet smile.  
  
" Jeeze, I've smiled more tonight than I have in 5 years!" Kaiba thought.  
  
" Ok, here goes nothing." Anzu thought. She then placed her arms around his neck and brought him down to her level of height, into a kiss with a dash of passion. Kaiba felt people staring at them, naming people, Raven and Kikai. Anzu could tell Kaiba was surprised in her actions, but he didn't really mind it. He rather enjoyed the feeling of being liked by a girl. But, a Union girl. A rich snobby Union girl.  
  
" How can I tell her my mission and who I really am after all of this?" Kaiba asked himself.  
**************  
  
" So Kaiba, why did you want to meet me here?" Anzu asked flirtaciously. They stood behind Anzu's uncle's tavern. Kaiba and Anzu had become great friends, but Kaiba worried when the rest of the confederate army would arive to reek havoc on Gettysburg. Anzu worried about him really liking her the way she liked him. Kaiba knew he really needed to tell her the truth sometime. She would eventually find out anyway. Kaiba wanted to protect her from the rest of the confederates, he knew she was different than the rest of the Union girls, and maybe, just maybe, would forgive him ,but he never had confessed the way he felt about Anzu, So she never knew.  
  
" To tell you something." Kaiba started. " Here it goes hot shot" he thought, " First, Kaiba really isn't my first name, its my last name. Seto is my first name. Second, I'm not really part of the Union army, because I was part of the Confederate army first." Seto paused. Anzu looked as she was about to cry, " Gen. Lee put me on a mission to kill Gen. Grant. That was the whole reason I joined the Union army, so I could get close to Grant. I bet you want to kill me right now." Seto looked at his feet. Anzu placed her hands on his cheeks so he would look her strait in the eyes, but he refused to.  
  
" Kai-Seto, look at me!" Anzu said, tears running down her face at the time Seto still wouldn't look at her in her eyes," I don't care what side you're on. Just as long as we can be together. I love you Seto Kaiba." For the first time after he told her the truth, he looked into her eyes.  
  
" Really?"   
  
" Really Really, " Anzu smiled. Seto heard something in the distance. Feet splashing through the little puddles. Screams could be heard throughout the city.  
  
" They're here." Seto mumbled, he grabbed Anzu's hand and ran towards the road, staying close to the tavern's outside wall. Seto heard somthing coming from behind him. Footsteps grew louder as they grew closer to Seto and Anzu. Anzu squeezed Seto's hand as hard as she could. She could hear these footsteps as well. Until, they stopped.  
  
" Well, Well, Well, What do we have here? A little Union girl and one of my confederate soldiers. What are you waiting for Seto. Kill the little Yankee." The deep voice that accompanied the footsteps asked, and demanded. Anzu wrapped her arms around Seto, closed her eyes as tight as she could and held on to Seto for dear life. Seto held her head to his shoulder, Anzu felt like she couldn't move at all, as she was stuck like that forever. Seto, facing this deep voice, stared at him with hate and confusion.   
  
" I'm sorry Gen. Lee, but I can't kill this one. I love her."  
  
************  
YNRS: Not as sappy as I hoped but, still sweet.  
  
EEVA-LEENA240: * brainstorms more ideas* What? oh, yeah, I'm gonna write next chapter, so you have been warned.   
  
YNRS: I can't wait to get to the spectacular ending!!!  
  
EEVA-LEENA240: but the question is, do we end it happy or sad?  
  
YNRS: SAD!!!  
  
EEVA-LEENA240: HAPPY!!!  
  
YNRS: SAD!!!  
  
EEVA-LEENA240: HAPPY  
  
Mokuba: As you can see, they need your help on how they should end this story. Shall it be sad? Or shall it be happy? You people decide!!! 


	5. Love is forever

Disclaimer- we do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the Civil War (that is obvious)  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"Fine if you won't kill her I will," Gen. Lee announced.  
  
He pulled out a loaded gun, a gunshot echoed through the air. Anzu's face was filled with shock. Seto stood in front of her barley holding himself up; he fell to one knee, his hand covering a bloody spot right above his heart.  
  
"Seto!" Anzu yelled.  
  
She kneeled down next to him one arm around his shoulders. Sounds of footsteps echoed through the town.  
  
"Did you here that?" People cried throughout the city of Gettysburg.  
  
Soldiers started coming out of their homes.  
  
"Let's move," Gen. Lee ordered.  
  
The Confederate army started running firing at any solider who tried to shoot. Anzu still held Seto tightly aside from all the gun shots.  
  
"Seto, hold on Seto," She said as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"I love you Anzu, I wished I had told you earlier than what I just told that creep," Seto said weakly.  
  
"Don't talk like that, your not leaving me Seto Kaiba, I won't let you!" Anzu replied.  
  
"I don't think I have much of a choice," Seto said looking at her; he had never looked at her with so much pain in his eyes before then.  
  
Anzu sobbed even harder, Seto put his right arm on her shoulder and pulled her into a romantic lip lock. Anzu held him, her heart and head were saying never let go of him ever. Seto brought his hand to Anzu's face robbed over her cheek. They only released when Seto felt more pain.  
  
"Seto please you can't leave me now," Anzu begged.  
  
"I'm sorry," Seto replied.  
  
"I love you Seto Kaiba," Anzu said kissing him on the forehead.  
  
Anzu's P.O.V I held Seto in my arms and carried him to the nearest hospital. I walked inside and noticed the whole place was full of already injured soldiers. I walked out of that one and kept on moving I had to save Seto.  
  
"Oh my lord god please, please don't take Seto away from me," I prayed.  
  
I looked down at the wounded solder I held in my arms. I couldn't give up, Seto means the world to me and if it weren't for me he wouldn't be like this. I started to cry again.  
  
Seto's P.O.V.  
  
I felt her hold me after I closed my eyes. She loved me, I couldn't leave her. My head said just give up, but my heart was yelling don't leave her, you can't leave her now! I was fighting stronger than I ever fought in the war. I felt one of Anzu's tears fall on my face, all my pain disappeared, was I dead or did Anzu's tear heal me? I opened my eyes to see Anzu crying for me. I looked at her and smiled.  
  
"What's with the tears?" I asked.  
  
She looked at me with almost surprised I had survived.  
  
"Seto you're your," She said.  
  
"Alive and well," I replied sitting up.  
  
She hugged me and I felt pain again.  
  
"Owe," I said quietly.  
  
"Ops sorry," Anzu replied.  
  
I saw her beautiful smile, I felt like the war was over and that her and I where the only ones that had survived. I decided I would get my revenge on Gen. Lee. He wanted to kill Anzu, now he would pay for trying.  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
EEVA-LEENA240- Yeah I did good this time.  
  
Yami no Ryu Sakura- Ya you were supposed to finish this up.  
  
EEVA-LEENA240- Well now you have to write the next chapter so you can decide if you want to end it or not.  
  
Yami no Ryu Sakura- Ok whatever see you guys in the next chapter.  
  
Both- Review this story and READ OUR OTHER STORIES. 


	6. I just love Happy Endings, Also a song f...

YNRS: SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE PEOPLE!!!  
TNRS: YEAH!!!!  
YNRS: It just took a while to update with school junk to take care of....  
TNRS: Yeah, poor Yami....  
YNRS: Well, ENJOY!!!!  
**************  
Chapter 6  
*************  
Seto had been let out of the hospital, and didn't have anywhere to go, so he stayed in the destroyed town of Gettysburg with Anzu, both knew they wanted to leave Gettysburg, but thought the other wanted to stay.  
" So, what are you going to do now?" Anzu asked, The two of them were sitting in the half destroyed tavern, no one else was there but them, no one wanted to be around Anzu, ever since word got out that she loved a Confederate soldier.  
  
Suddenly, two girls wearing bloodstained dresses, with their own blood covering their own faces, walked into the destroyed tavern. (It was the only building left standing though) Naming people, these girls were none other than, Kikai and Raven.   
" Are the rumors true? " Kikai screamed.  
  
" Yeah! Are they?" an out of breath Raven asked. Anzu looked at them, Seto rolled his eyes.  
  
" What rumors?" Anzu asked.  
  
" The rumors about that guy!!!" Raven answered and pointed to Seto. Seto looked at Raven and Kikai weird.  
  
" That he's actually a stupid Confederate soldier!" Kikai added. Anzu nodded.  
  
" He's really a Confederate!?!?!?!" Kikai and Raven gasped, " How can you love him?" they asked in unison.  
  
" He's different than the rest of the Confederate soldiers." Anzu replied, " He's sweet, caring, and just a perfect guy. Seto blushed at light pink and bit his lip.   
  
" Yeah, but I bet you're afraid to kiss him." Kikai added, trying to prove that Anzu didn't, and couldn't love someone in the Confederate army.   
  
" You think?" Anzu asked, grabbed the collar of Seto's white shirt , and pulled him into a kiss. Anzu decided to use a little tongue in this certain kiss. Seto sat there in shock, not really minding it, he knew she was trying to prove a point.  
  
" How can she put her tongue in that creep's mouth?" Raven asked Kikai, she nodded, a digusted look on her face.  
  
" Anzu, that's enough, you've proven your point," Kikai said, Anzu let loose instantly. Seto gasped for air, and had a look on his face that said, 'let's do that more often, or not,' " Anzu, how can you swap spit with a Confederate?" Raven and Kikai had concerned looks on their faces.   
  
" He's not a monster Kikai, he is a human too you know." Anzu screamed. Seto sat there, a look on his face that said, 'I'm innocent!... not really.' " If you can't accept the fact I love him, go away!"   
  
" FINE!!!!" Kikai screamed. Raven sighed and followed her out of the tavern.  
  
" What was that about?" Seto asked, " I've never seen you like that before."  
  
" You have never seen the darkside of Anzu Mazaki!" Anzu said, a smile on her face. Seto smiled.  
  
" No matter how evil you can be, I love you." Seto said.  
  
" I love you too, no matter what side you're on." Anzu said. One of the living Union soldiers walked in the tavern  
  
" Oh, Good day, Miss Anzu. As for you Seto Kaiba, Gen. Grant would like to have a word with you." The soldier said, Seto nodded and stood up.   
  
" Would the Genral mind if I tagged along?" Anzu quietly asked as Seto and the soldier walked towards the outside.  
  
" I don't imagine so." The soldier said, unsure of himself. Anzu stood up and ran after them.  
  
******  
  
As the three of them walked, Anzu stopped for a second, and all she saw was blood and gore. Dead bodies everywhere, debris from buildings, why didn't they just rename this town Blood 'n' Gore-ville? Anzu gasped, then realized she was behind. She ran to catch up to Seto, then she grabbed his hand as her eyes welled up with tears.  
  
" Now I know why they won't let women join the army." Anzu muttered under her breath.  
  
" What's wrong?" Seto asked.  
  
" Just, all of this desruction, just over a few little things. I wish this war would end." Anzu cried.  
  
" We all do." Seto simply replied, Anzu lied her head on Seto's shoulder.  
  
" Good afternoon, Anzu Mazaki, Seto Kaiba." Gen. Grant greeted.  
  
" Good afternoon." Anzu replied, in a rather dull tone of voice. Seto nodded.  
  
" I have heard a great deal about you, Seto Kaiba, your father was killed by one of us Union soldiers, you were sent by Gen. Lee to kill me, then you impersonated a Union soldier, helped to kill many innocent people,"(I LOVE THAT MOVIE!!!! Tee Hee Hee, Don't know? Guess!!! :P) Gen. Grant started to raise his voice at Seto," but you were willing to sacrifice yourself to save Anzu Mazaki's life. If I heard things right, I recall someone say you wanted to kill Gen. Lee because he wanted you to kill Anzu am I correct?" Seto nodded," Then, would like to invite you to be a part of the Union army, If you are willing to change sides completely."  
  
" Yes, of course." Seto answered in a matter of seconds, but Anzu interupted.  
  
" No, Seto, I won't let you, you mean way to much to me to let you go off to war. You might get hurt again, and almost die, like what almost happened when you got shot."   
  
" I understand perfectly what you mean Anzu." Gen. Grant started," But its not your choice, its Seto's."   
  
" If Anzu doesn't want me too, then I won't. " Seto replied simply, " I still support the Union though."  
  
" Thank you, so much Seto, I just don't know how I would live without you." Anzu cried, as she stood on her tip toes, to reach Seto lips, He conviently picked her up a litte bit, just so their lips touched, bring the two of them into the most passionate kiss they ever had shared together.   
  
" I just love happy endings," Gen. Grant thought aloud.  
(Music starts to play, now where did I get that from?)  
****Anzu's POV****  
*  
Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms,  
I'm findin' it hard to belive  
We're in Heaven  
*  
  
I was just working away at my uncle's taven. Something very unfit for a rich girl. Union soldiers asking me for drinks, and for dates, and things that I'd rather not say. But then this guy walked in. He had the most beautiful Sapphire eyes in the world, in my opinion. His hair was a Chocolate brown, he seemed so dark and mysterious, just to my liking.  
  
*  
Oh, thinkin' about our younger years,  
There was only you and me,  
We were young and wild and free  
  
Now, nothin' can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now,  
You keep me comin' back for more  
*  
  
I remember the day that I met Seto, or Kaiba as he told me to call him. In the tavern waiting on Soldiers, but I first realized I really Really liked him was at one of the balls I had to attend. It was the day after our first meeting, my friend Kikai reminded me about the ball that was coming up, tonight, and I HAD to go. She suggested that I ask the guy I met yesterday. I thought, what the heck, he's cute! I asked him, he said sure, and we went together. He didn't know how to so I showed him. He kept gulping, blushing, looking at his feet, it was kinda funny. But that was nothing, compared to what was gonna happen,  
  
*  
Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to belive  
We're in heaven  
  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't to hard to see  
We're in heaven  
  
Nothin' could change what you mean to me  
Oh, there's lots that I could say  
But just hold me now,  
Cause our love will light the way  
*  
  
He decided he wanted to tell me the truth. That Kaiba was his last name, and Seto was his first. He was actually a Confederate soldier, sent on a mission to kill Gen. Grant.He thought that I would hate him after he told me that, but I didn't care. I loved him no matter what side he was on, just as long as he could be with me. We had a brief happy moment, but then someone came, naming people, Gen. Robert E. Lee. I burried my head in Seto's chest, he held my head to comfort me. I knew somthing bad was going to happen. Not just bad, but something horrible did.  
  
*  
Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to belive  
We're in heaven  
  
And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven  
*  
  
Seto said he wouldn't kill me, because he loved me so, Gen. Lee decided he would kill me, but, Seto jumped in front of me and took the bullet. Gen. Lee laughed and walked away as the Confederate army destroyed Gettysburg. Seto dropped to one knee, his hand placed over a bloody spot right above his heart. He said that he loved me, and wished that he could have told me sooner than that. I cried 10x the Mississippi that day. I carried Seto to the nearest hospital, but it was already full, they took Seto in anyway. I was so greatful they did. I continued to cry and cry. Muttering " Don't leave me Seto!" over my sobs. It pained me to see my true love like this. Dying. I loved him more than anything in the world, I couldn't let him go that easily. It was to hard to except the fact he was going to die, until, He opened his eyes. He was 100% ok! I was amazed. How could he just be on the brink of death, and come back? Better than ever.  
  
" Ow." He complained as I hugged him out of disbelief. I backed away and said I was sorry. You could say I was the happiest girl in America, wait make that the world.  
  
He had fully recovered, and Seto and I were hanging out in the half destroyed tavern my uncle owned. Kikai and her friend limped in with their blood stained dresses. They wanted to know if I loved a confederate, and if I was afraid to kiss him or not. I wasn't afraid to kiss him!!! Just to prove it, I used a little tongue. It was kinda funny actually. I hope Seto enjoyed it as much as I did!  
  
*   
Now our dreams are comin' true,  
Through the good times and the bad,  
Yeah, I'll be standin' there by you  
  
We're in Heaven  
  
And love is al that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't to hard to see  
  
We're in heaven  
  
Seto and I now live in mansion in Southeastern Wisconsin. You know, that state way west of Gettysburg, by the Great Lake of Michigan. Seto and I have two little children, Marie and Erts   
(ask TNRS about that name) And I'm longer Anzu Mazaki, I'm Anzu Kaiba.  
  
We're in heaven  
**********  
  
YNRS: SEE WE ENDED IT HAPPY!!!  
  
Tamashii No Ryu Sakura: Yeah, We hope you liked it!!!  
  
Both: We don't own YGO, Heaven by DJ Sammy, or the Civil War, which is obvious. Stay tuned for the fic Us and Hikari no Ryu Sakura are gonna write!!! UNTIL NEXT TIME, JA-NE!!!  
  
Dedications by YNRS, Erts, Cesca, Milan Curro, Courtney Kirst and Marie Coon. All for being great friends who are always there for you. 


End file.
